This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Three-dimensional (3D) artificial vision is a key feature that is being pursued in many computer-based devices (e.g., user interface devices and machine-based control devices) that are increasingly relying on artificial intelligence (AI) applications: examples deployments of such computer-based devices can include self-driving cars (i.e., “driverless” cars), robotic-based devices or systems, virtual reality (VR) based user interface devices, and other computer-based devices utilizing location services based WiFi signals and/or 4G/LTE signals. The 3D artificial vision attempts to construct a 3D model of a surrounding physical environment, in order to enable a computer-based device to interact with its surrounding physical environment by executing physical environmentally interactive operations such as object recognition, obstacle avoidance, traffic navigation, and indoor 3D mapping, etc.